I'm here
by NotAfraid2BMe
Summary: Miley tries to make it to Lilly in the hospital... but why is Lilly there in the first place


_**M: *clicks on the link and a huge light flashes again, pulling us towards it* Whoa**_

_**T: Mandy *grabs her arm tight as it pulls me and all of you as well then everything goes dark* great I'm blind from the light now**_

_**M: Tay you're not blind, the lights are still out *the lights flicker back on* see**_

_**T: *takes a deep breath* great... *looks around* Hey... we're not in my room anymore**_

_**M: Where the heck are... *looks at the laptop* Uhh Tay**_

_**T: Yea... *sees the laptop has a countdown starting at 20* Ummm... should we run?**_

_**M: *countdown gets to 10* you think its a bomb? *countdown gets to 5***_

_**T: I don't know... we'll find out *countdown gets to 0 and I shut my eyes tight and hold Mandy but when nothing happens I open my eyes* O... k now what? *music starts playing***_

_**M: That's... no way**_

_**T: I think it is... He's back *smiles big as Not Afraid by Eminem starts playing* Ladies and Gentlemen making his Fanfiction return, the newest member of SheHasMyHeart Productions... NotAfraid2BMe aka TYLER!**_

_**Ty: *comes in through the door singing with the song* You can try and read these lyrics off the paper before I lay 'em but you won't take the sting out of the words before I say 'em... Cause ain't no way I'm gonna let you stop me from causing mayhem, When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn what you think I do it... I'M NOT AFRAID!... *looks around* What up Fanfiction! Long time no see huh? I'm very sorry for my absense but I am back now and I don't plan on leaving... in fact... I'm never going away ever again... *looks at the 2 girls* Ladies... its good to see you two again *hugs them both***_

_**T: We're glad you're back**_

_**M: Very glad, but if you leave like that again without telling us we'll kick your butt**_

_**Ty: *laughs* point taken... well I haven't had a story out in a while so I might be a lil rusty... you two mind helping me?**_

_**T: Sure**_

_**M: Absolutely**_

_**Ty: Sweet so without further delay, from not just one but 3 minds of SHMH Productions we gladly bring to you...**_

_I'm on my way_

Its raining... It had to be raining on this day... Wait on this day... why did today have to be the day? It wasn't supposed to happen for another week or so. But none the less today is the day... today Lilly gives birth to her first baby... her first daughter... and I am not missing that for anything in the world... I just have to get to the hospital in time.

It was just a normal day... a normal, crazy, rushed day... just like any other Hannah Montana... Ugh I mean Miley Stewart concert day... I'm still getting used to that fact that I'm not Hannah anymore, its just me... Miley. I made a deal with my dad that if I pass all my classes in my first year of college I could go and do a regional concert tour... as long as I did at least 2 summer classes... online of course. Thing is when I made that deal, I didn't have any of this happening in the near future. I didn't plan on breaking up with Jesse but what he did was just... unforgivable...

_Flashback_

It was Christmas break, Lilly and I had just gotten back home from Stanford when daddy told me Jesse had come back from touring for the holidays... which was news to me because Jesse had told me they were touring through them but I just shook it off, thinking maybe he wanted to surprise me... and suprise me he did.

"Jesse!" I hug him tight as he opens his door after a few minutes of me knocking.

"M... Miley what are you doing here?" he asks, hugging me back cautiously.

"I could actually ask you the same thing, Mr. I'm not going to be home for the holidays" I say jokingly as I walk in to his apartment.

"Uhh Miley this isn't really a good time I..."

"Jesse hurry up" came a voice from inside his bedroom.

"Who was that?" I ask

"That... that was... uhh" he stuttered

"Jesse... whats taking you so long... oh hi" a girl comes walking out of his room in his shirt coming down just low enough to cover herself completely.

"Who is this?" I give Jesse an angry look, "And what is she doing wearing your shirt?"

"That's... that's uhh.."

"I'm his girlfriend Amy." she says sweetly as she holds out her hand for me to shake, "And you are?"

"Miley... his girlfriend... well ex-girlfriend... as of" I smile at her as I shake her hand then look at my wrist as if it had a watch on it, "about 10 seconds ago" then I look dead at Jesse.

"Miley... I can explain."

"Oh no don't explain to me, explain to your new girlfriend why you need an ice pack." I smirk at him

"Huh? I don't need a.. AHHH!" he doubles over in pain as as I knee him between the legs as hard as I can before looking at the girl.

"It was nice meeting you... by the way you can do way better than him." I then turn and walk out of the apartment and out of Jesse's life... for good.

_End flashback_

That little even devistated me for the longest time... but through that whole time I had Lilly to lean on and I vowed that I'd do whatever it took to repay her... I just didn't think it would be so soon... but that jerk... that... that sorry excuse of a bestfriend had to put an end to all of that.

_Flashback_

I walk into mine and Lilly's dorm room and toss my book bag on my desk before dropping onto my bed, not really paying attention to what was already on it... or well in it.

"Oww" came a soft voice but I immediately recognized it.

"Lilly?" I immediately move off her, "Lilly... what are you doing here I thought you had class right now." I see she's crying, "Lilly... sweetie what's wrong, talk to me."

"I... I'm... I'm pregnant" she says through her tears.

"What? Oh my gosh Lil." I hold her tight, "Does Oliver know?"

She nods into my neck, "He... he doesn't want anything to do with me." she says before crying harder

"Shh... its ok Lilly... you don't need him... you've got me" I hold her tighter as I hide my anger towards Oliver, "  
I'm always here for you Lil."

Lilly holds me tighter, "Thanks Miley.. I love you"

_End Flashback_

So now here I am, driving like a maniac in this rain trying to get to the hospital before she delivers the baby. I was making great time but then I see something I really didn't wanna see.

"Great... just great." I say to myself as I see the red and blue flashing lights of a police car.

_At the hospital_

"UGH!" Lilly moaned as another contraction hit her hard.

"Lilly breath, ahhh just breath." Kenneth Truscott said, trying to keep his daughter from breaking his hand due to how hard she was squeezing it, "Just like the doctor showed you." he starts imitating the doctor showing her how to breath, "AHH!"

Lilly tries to breath but another contraction hits, making her squeeze her father's hand again.

"Where... where's Miley?" Lilly said once the contraction passed

"I've been trying to call her but she's not answering." Robbie Ray said as he walked in with the phone to his ear, "She'll be here Lilly don't worry."

Lilly was about to say something else but then a very big contraction hit her, "AHH!"

As this happened the doctor came in to check on her, "Ok Lilly you're ready, I'm going to need you to push." she said as a nurse came in to set Lilly up for delivery.

"But... but Miley's not here."

"Lilly your daughter isn't going to wait, she's ready to come out now."

"But.. but" Lilly tried to wait but knew she couldn't so she started pushing, tears coming down her face.

"Good Lilly now again, pu..." the doctor said but then someone burst into the room.

"Lilly!" Miley said as she rushed in but a male nurse grabbed her.

"Doctor I'm sorry, I told her she couldn't come in but she ran." he said as she tried to pull Miley out of the room.

"Wait, let her stay she's my fiance" Lilly said as she reached out to grab Miley's hand.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Ms. Stewart" the nurse said before letting her go and walking out.

Miley came next to Lilly, "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"You're here now that's all that matters." Lilly said smiling at Miley.

"Lilly are you ready to push again?" the doctor asked and Lilly nodded, "ok give me a big push."

Lilly pushed as hard and as long as she could before stopping to catch her breath.

"Ok another big push Lilly you're doing great." Lilly pushed again as long as she could before stopping again, "You're almost there Lilly one more big push."

"I... I can't..." Lilly said, completely exhausted.

"Yes you can Lil, you can do this, our daughter is waiting to come out and meet us." Miley said as she kissed Lilly's forehead.

"O... ok" Lilly gave one more big push only stopping when she heard crying then a big thud, "What was that?"

"Umm.. your dad just fainted." Miley said trying to hide her laughter.

Lilly let out a tired laugh, "Mom said he did the same thing when I was born." she layed her head back on the pillow.

"You did great Lilly" Miley said as she hugged Lilly as best she could.

"Lilly... are you ready to meet your daughter?" the doctor said as she showed her presented Lilly here beautiful baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket.

Lilly reached out and took her daughter in her arms and held her close

"She's beautiful Lilly, she looks just like you" Miley said as the baby girl started crying, "she has your voice too" Miley teased before letting the baby girl take her finger in her hand, "and your grip too, oww"

Lilly couldn't help but laugh as she placed a kiss on her new born daughter's forehead.

"Lilly have you decided on a name?" one of the nurses asked.

Lilly smiled before looking at Miley, "Emily... Emily Susan Stewart"

Miley's jaw dropped, one from the fact that Lilly had just given her daughter her last name but also because of the middle name she had given her, she knew she did that in rememberance of her mother who had died so many years ago.

Lilly just smiled at Miley's reaction, "Our family is complete now Miles... I love you."

Miley smiled as she looked at Lilly then at her Emily before kissing Emily's forehead then kissing Lilly's lips gently, "I love you too Lilly" she then kissed Lilly again.

**The End**

_**Tyler: Well how about that for a return huh? and again like I said I am never ever going away... ladies what did you think?**_

_**Tay: It was sweet**_

_**Mandy: Very good Tyler**_

_**Ty: Well I have you two to thank for helping**_

_**Tay: We didn't help that much**_

_**Ty: Still thank you... for everything *hugs both girls***_

_**M: Anytime Tyler**_

_**Tay: yea anytime**_

_**Ty: Ok well that's all we have for now, as you know I'm Tyler**_

_**Tay: I'm Taylor**_

_**M: And I'm Mandy**_

_**Ty: And I'm NotAfraid2BMe**_

_**Tay: Now and official member of SHMH Productions**_

_**Mandy: See ya guys later**_


End file.
